


b-day present

by Ellen_H



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_H/pseuds/Ellen_H





	b-day present

最近Colin发现自己越来越贪睡，他当然知道是谁干的好事。而且他对此无能为力，难道要报警说有个吸血鬼天天吸自己血吗，怕是会把自己当作扰乱治安的人先抓进局子，然后各大媒体争相报导Colin Firth有精神方面的问题，最后演艺事业一去不返，哦不... Colin先生裹紧了被子阻止自己胡思乱。他的妻子出差了，最近伦敦又太冷，即便家里暖气开着。他浑身叫嚣着不想上班。

“让我看看是谁58岁了还在赖床？”又是那个熟悉的声音，老馋鬼。  
“我发誓你以后再不敲门进来我会报警的。”Colin依然缩在被子里闷闷地说。  
“我从窗户进来的。”  
“关窗！冷死了！”

Harry默默关了窗，再不动声色地走到床边，看着那坨被子有点困惑，为什么他要躲在里面？是在生气自己没敲门吗？

“Colin？”  
“......”床上的人没有回答，连动都没有动。  
“呃...对不起，我下次一定敲门，我不想让你生气的。”  
“......”  
“对不起，最近索取太多了，你一定很辛苦吧，我给你带了很多吃的补充营养。”  
“......”  
Colin就像个老顽固一样在被子里生闷气，怎么叫都不肯出来。  
“Colin，你会憋死的。”Harry看不下去，用不大却不容抵抗的力气把被子扯开了，却看到面前这个一向比较波澜不惊的老头脸红得不像话。

绕了好大一圈，Harry才明白是怎么回事。他还以为Colin因为自己生病了，差点准备一个横抱把他送进医院，结果并不是：这人是害羞了，因为上次在拖车里发生的事......Harry叹了口气，心想这老头还真是有点意思。他干脆直接爬上了床跪趴着，把Colin圈在自己身下。

“你这是性骚扰知不知道！”  
“你上次明明缠着我不让我走？”  
“你肯定下药了！”  
“我产生的催情素差不多也只能维持三两分钟的样子，我们做完第一次都快过去半个小时了。”  
“啧！”Colin突然起身，趁吸血鬼没有注意突然抱着他往旁边一滚，两人的位置瞬间颠覆，变成Harry在下，Colin坐在他身上，洋洋自得地看着他，“我要报仇。”

Harry没说话，只是笑看赤裸着上半身的Colin并解开了自己的衬衫的上面两颗扣子，再非常具有诱惑力地舔了舔嘴唇，软嫩的舌头划过的尖牙，再将唇瓣沾上水光。他抓住Colin的手放在自己已经微微鼓起的裆部，“我现在里面什么也没穿，亲爱的，生日快乐。”

老滑头。Colin在内心无奈骂了一句。他都懒得问他是怎么知道的了，然后一边解开他的西装裤一边俯身亲吻这位不可理喻的吸血鬼。

“嗯......”Harry发出满意的鼻音。踢下了碍事地裤子，他的手抚上Colin的腰，再一路向上在他饱满的胸脯停留，轻轻揉捏着那块软肉直到乳头硬挺起来。Colin的喘息逐渐加重，他敏感的两点被粗糙的手指碾过，又痒又有些疼，于是他暗暗咬了一下对方的薄唇。

“嘿，”Harry有些不满地推开Colin，“这可不够绅士。”  
“我本来就不是。”Colin的手放在Harry的领口，看样子是准备摧毁吸血鬼那看上去贵得要命的衬衫。Harry挑眉，似乎已经知道对方想做什么，挑衅地看了他一眼。Colin猛地用力，但预想中扣子洒落一地的声音并没有出现。他愣着没动，显然是有些不接受不了他没能扯坏Harry的衬衫这件事实。

“你最近一定是太偷懒了。”Harry一个起身把这个力气非常不足的老头推到在床上，身体挤进他的腿间，脑袋靠在了大腿根部。Colin连忙用双肘撑起上半身，看到这个狡猾的吸血鬼已经拉下了他宽松的睡裤。他已经完全勃起的阴茎前端微微渗着水，轻轻颤抖的样子就像他本人现在的表情一样竟有些可怜。

“你......你干嘛？”Colin不争气地吞了口口水。他当然知道对方要干嘛，他......只是问一下，因为他现在紧张得要命，这次他可没被什么东西催情。Harry向上盯着他的眼睛，缓缓张开嘴把他的老二吞进去。他故意把过程放得很慢 ，小心翼翼地地不让自己的尖牙碰到，而且他也完全不想错过Colin脸上任何一丝变化。Colin尽量不让自己发出奇怪的声音，但这个吸血鬼的技巧简直只能用完美来形容，连续地吮吸舔舐辅以偶尔几次深喉使他欲罢不能。他对情不自禁从鼻腔里发出像是在撒娇的哼哼声感到非常难堪，而且他还不得不担心他的那对獠牙，尽管到目前为止都没有碰到过一次。

Harry继续着嘴上的活儿，同时开始一颗颗解开自己地衬衫扣子，但眼睛始终没有离开过Colin的脸，虽然他的眼镜已经逐渐沾上雾气。Colin被他盯得非常不好意思，只好别过头用手轻轻去推Harry的脑袋，“够了，再这么下去我就......”

“嗯哼。”Harry听话地抬起了头，“那么现在就请好好享受你的礼物。”  
他起身，双腿跨在Colin的身体两侧。Colin依然维持着原姿势，尽管他的肩膀和手臂已经泛酸但他就是移不开眼。尤其是当Harry修长的手指覆上他的分身，对准之后腰逐渐向下沉直到完全吞入。两人同时发出一声长叹，维持着目前的姿势谁也没有动。

“你好紧啊，Harry。你都不需要润滑的吗？”  
“作为吸血鬼的福利还是很多的，这是其中一项，自行......啊！”话说到一半被突如其来的一次顶弄给打断。  
“我喜欢你刚才那一声。” Colin扶住Harry的腰开始向上突刺，似乎完全没有要怜惜的意思，“再多发出来一点！”  
“嗯、啊！等......唔！” 遭到突袭的吸血鬼惊慌了，他的手撑在Colin的胸口，低头紧闭眼睛，好像有些承受不住这样突然又猛烈的进攻。Colin从来没有看见过这一向充满余裕的吸血鬼露出这样惊慌又迷乱的神情，实在是太......漂亮了，吸血鬼的外貌能有多惊艳他总算是领会到了。他的白色衬衫还半褪着挂在身上，眼镜也没来得及取下，一点也没有以前的冷静了，就像只是一个被操到失神的男人。

Colin终于停下了他的动作，打算听听这个人想说什么。

“我发现你原来是个混球。”  
“噢......我还以为绅士从来不会骂人呢。”  
“这可是特别献给你的。”他低头去与Colin接吻，下身也开始动了起来。两人配合着对方的频率不知疲倦地律动，哪怕现在是中午12点整个房间都充满着情欲的味道。Harry握住自己的分身上下撸动沉浸在快感中，而处在下面的那个人却专注地抚摸着对方的深褐色发丝，仿佛在欣赏艺术品一般，尽管他并没有停止他的动作。

“哈啊......我觉得我要射了。”  
“没关系，你可以射在里面。”  
“如你所愿。” Colin深吸一口气，开始了最后的冲刺。但他没有注意的是，Harry悄悄靠近了他的脖颈。  
“来吧......射进来。” 吸血鬼魅惑的嗓音引导着他，没过多久，Colin就喘着粗气达到了顶峰。Harry轻笑一声，将自己的尖牙刺进了Colin的侧颈。

“呼......啊！你这个小人！” 意识到的Colin已经来不及阻止，他感觉到Harry的气息越来越不稳，他撸动自己的频率也越来越快。  
“嗯......呜......！！”  
......

“伪君子。” 沉默了很久，Colin终于憋出了一个词。  
“谢谢。”Harry欣然接受这样的称呼。他刚刚可是饱餐了一顿，心情正好。

Fin.


End file.
